


Better to spank or dye?*

by nightfall_in_winter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lollipops, M/M, Naughty, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfall_in_winter/pseuds/nightfall_in_winter
Summary: This is brazen and ridiculous and has all recent fic prompts crammed together as my lazy ass couldn't be bothered to write separate stories.*Better to speak or die? A. Aciman. I hereby declare that I have no reason for butchering this beautiful quote other than my own twisted needs. :)





	Better to spank or dye?*

18-year old Timmy, a low-level drug dealer watches with strange fascination as the tall, strong man wearing a police uniform approaches the car. He looks at him with a stern look on his face as he rests his arms only a few inches from his face. Golden fuzz covers them, and his body emits pleasant, masculine smell that hits Timmy in the stomach and a little below. 

“Officer Hammer. I have a warrant to search this vehicle. And whoever is behind the wheel.” 

Don’t panic! Don’t swallow too hard! Don’t look at his crotch! Scattered, chaotic thoughts run and collide suddenly in Timmy’s head and burn his defined cheekbones. 

He follows his orders, hands over his documents and gets out of the car. The officer checks the papers meticulously. Timmy feels that he stares for a moment too long at the photo before biting his lips. The powerful hands pat him all over with professional skill as he leans on the grey vehicle and he wonders with a great dose of embarrassment why something so mundane and unpleasant on paper makes his cock twitch right now. 

The body search is almost over when he hears.

“Timmy, right? Take your pants off, boy.”

“What???”

“Cops aren’t the cleverest people, it’s true, but we all know where you usually hide your stuff. “

“But I…That’s not…”

“Did you hear me?”

Now THAT’s truly mortifying, Timmy thinks as he pulls his trousers and underwear down. The warm breeze caresses his exposed buttocks. He sighs and closes his eyes as the bulky pack of weed falls out of his pants with an accusing thud. But that’s not what worries Timmy now. He has the biggest boner ever and desperately tries to cover his reddened face in the crease of his elbow. He’ll never be over this. 

“Uh-oh. As I thought! Someone is in trouble.” Officer Hammer speaks with a mixture of disapproval, “I told you so” cockiness and, oddly, some amusement in his voice.

God, he must’ve noticed!

He hears the clank of the handcuff chain and before he can say anything, his wrists are tightened behind his back. 

“Stay here, bad boy. You can’t go anywhere with your pants round your ankles anyway.”

Timmy wants to object but he knows he is in deep shit already and only murmurs “Yes, sir” and clenches his bare ass cheeks as he leans on the car. Jesus, is this a weird dream or something? One of these cruel, realistic ones where you walk around naked and everyone stares at you while you are unable to hide, move or even scream? He wishes the ground could swallow him up, but his cock only moves impatiently and has no intention to save him the blushes.

“Rolling papers, shoelaces, screwdriver, chewing gum, socks?” 

Timmy watches as Officer Hammer rummages through the glovebox with a look of steely determination in his eyes.

“Lollipops? You have a sweet tooth, boy?”

“Uhhh…yes.”

“Show me what you do with these.”

Timmy breathes heavily and remains silent as Officer Hammer shoves the tiny red globe in his mouth. He is not sure what that is supposed to mean and knows that this strapping, ridiculously good-looking man has crossed several boundaries by now, but he is too aroused to care. Timmy swirls his tongue energetically around the sticky treat and looks at the blond giant with a flirting spark in his eye. 

“Do you like this, Sir? Look, no hands.” Timmy sticks his long tongue out slowly, enjoying the man’s reaction and just as the lollipop is about to fall out he puts it back in with an obscene slurp. 

“You are a very, very bad boy, Timmy.” 

Officer Hammer looks flustered and titillated as his hand moves in a sudden and violent way before landing on Timmy’s tiny peachy backside. His hot breath licks the side of his face. 

Smack! 

Harder. 

And harder.

Timmy drowns in pained satisfaction moans as his sensitive skin turns purple. 

“You like this, boy? You like Daddy spanking your naughty young ass?”

“God. Yesss.” He says through gritted teeth trying to keep the lolly in his mouth. 

His whole body shakes and wriggles, his bound hands forming pleasure fists. He wants more.

“Is there…anything else… you want to me… to dddo?” He stutters.

“You bet.”

Officer Hammer pulls the lolly out of Timmy’s mouth and whispers cunningly in his ear. 

“Spread your legs, boy. Daddy want to see how you fuck yourself now. With this.”

He puts the sticky lolly in the teen’s hand and waits, rubbing the bulge in his trousers.

This MUST be a strange dream as none of this makes any sense. Can dreams make you feel so ashamed and horny at the same time?

“What? How?”

“Find a way to make Daddy happy.”

Timmy tries to slide the red sphere in his small crack but is restricted by his bound wrists and curses in frustration as the lollipop leaves viscous red trails over his flushed ass. 

“I like this. You little ass all dyed red for me.” 

Officer Hammer kneels to lick one of the thin crimson lines and snorts greedily as he enjoys this dirty private spectacle. 

Timmy finds his small core and whimpers softly as the lollipop goes in. 

“Stretch it, boy. Let me see your sweet hole.”

Timmy stretches the soft ring of muscle as the small ball comes out with a gentle plop. 

“Do it again.”

In. 

And out.

And in.

His sensitive rim is completely covered by sticky coral residue when Officer Hammer takes the lollipop and puts it back in Timmy’s mouth with one dominant gesture. 

Depraved and filthy. And brilliant.

“Do you like eating your ass, boy?”

Timmy hums something incoherent in agreement. 

“Good. Daddy will lick your tight boy pussy before shoving his cock in it.”

The skinny teen almost comes on the spot. His legs are trembling at each vulgar word and he begs to be taken after a few languid licks.  
Officer Hammer is big. Everywhere. And horny. And determined to split him open and fill him up to the rim with baby gravy. Timmy shivers with sweet fear, welcoming each deep thrust with a throaty cry. He feels the man twitching inside him and soon he shoots his load over the car window. 

***

\- Armie?

\- Mmm?

\- That was hot, man, but my ass is freezing. Let’s get somewhere warm.

\- Can Daddy Officer fuck his cute young offender in the car? In the hallway? In the shower? And share his weed?

\- Only if you promise to wear the handcuffs next time. And put the candy in your ass. 

Cheeky little devil, Armie thinks as he smacks the peachy globes one last time.

***


End file.
